There are a number of dermatological diseases, that are difficult or impossible to remedy. The treatment therefore aims at alleviating the symptoms or the troubles for a very long time, possibly for an entire life. Of course it is important that the symptoms are indeed alleviated and that the treatment itself is not trying. If so the life quality of the affected is raised.
Psoriasis is such a skin disease. It gives red spots, that scales off and sometimes itches. The outermost layer of the skin is called the epidermis. Outermost in it the horn layer is situated, that is made up of dead skin cells. From beneath new skin cells in a steady pace replaces old dead skin cells that falls off. In a psoriasis condition the cells in the epidermis are formed more quickly than usual, and the cells do not fall off one by one but flakes off in big flakes. Furthermore there is an inflammation in the skin that increases the blood circulation to redden the skin and warm it. Psoriasis often comes in so called relaps. It implies periods with small or no problems and periods when the disease flushes up and the rashes becomes bigger.
The most common form of psoriasis shows round, a couple of centimeter big flaking rashes, so called plaques. It is therefore called plaque-psoriasis. The skin disorders can be located anywhere on the whole body, but most often on the elbows, the knees, the lower part of the back and the scalp. The coverage of the body can vary from only less than a percent up to the whole or almost the whole body surface. In a mild form of psoriasis, that can be seen as a skin disorder, it can be sufficient to take a bath and to apply a thick layer of softening lotion or ointment several times a week.
In a more severe form of psoriasis, that should be regarded as a skin disease, a more effective treatment is often wanted using prescribed lotions and ointments. These products can comprise D-vitamin like substances, that have few side effects. But most times these products comprise a strong cortisone, that works fast but has side effects. To reduce the troubles regular treatment is needed for several weeks. After the treatment the rashes will often come back after only a couple of weeks. The side effects make these substances not suitable to use for pregnant and nursing women. There are also compositions that comprise a number of other ingredients to try to decrease the side effects of the strong cortisone. and dampen its negative influence on the skin. EP 2 705 847 gives an example of a night cream that in addition to a strong cortisone also comprises a tar extract, an antibiotic component and lanolin, och preferably also almond oil. Furthermore it is preferable to use a day cream that comprises skin caring and skin calming vegetabilic oils. Combined with washing of the skin this makes three different treatment steps. After 3 months of treatment each one of 3 subjects were three from psoriasis symptoms for almost 1 year before the symptoms started again.
To treat psoriasis in the scalp a de-scaling anti-dandruff shampoo or a solvent that comprises cortisone is used. The treatment takes away all dead skin or scales. These compositions are fairly aggressive to the skin and are therefore often combined with a sothening and skin calming lotion. But in spite of complicated multi-stage treatments the problems as a rule come back after only a few weeks. This also applies for other skin disorders or skin diseases as eczema on the skin or ichtyosis. There is a need for compositions and treatments that can provide good results at the same time as they are less aggresive to the skin and give less side effects than the current compositions At the same time the treatments should preferably be easy to perform for the sick person.